bitfcityfandomcom-20200213-history
BitF City Television: Series 2
The contributors of BitF City have all pitched in to create episodes for a BitF City mock television series. These shows are old and include characters and people from long ago. But, everything is organised and neat. This Article details its second series, containing episodes from Episode 51 to Episode 100. Due to the mass written nature of the episodes, some of them were originally placed incorrectly in relation to the others. This page archives them in the order in which they were written. This incorrect placement makes Episode 52 somewhat of an anomaly. Despite being Episode 52, it is treated as if it were Episode 50 and hence a milestone. For the purposes of this page, it will be Episode 52, but it will be treated as a milestone as well. List of Episodes in Series 2 Episode 51: "7h3 h4xx0r'5 ru13b00k" When a strange handbook called "4 h4xx0r'5 ru13b00k" appears suddenly on the local library, a weird computer virus infects the city's government computers, causing everybody to talk in hacker slang, or "h4ck5p34k". ~ Dante: \/\/|-|47 4b0u7 5u|\|r153? \/\/|-|47 4b0u7 r41n? \/\/|-|47 4b0u7 411 7h3 7|-|1|\|65 7h47 u 541|) \/\/3 \/\/3r3 70 641n? \/\/|-|47 4b0u7 ki11i|\|6 f13l|)5? 15 7h3r3 4 7im3? \/\/h47 4b0u7 411 7|-|3 7|-|1|\|65 7h47 u 541|) \/\/3r3 ur5 4|\||) m1n3? *Short: "Episode 50 Sneak-Peak" The watchers get a short sneak-peak of the upcoming milestone. Episode 52: "First milestone of the series, and longest episode yet: It's For My Experimental Film" A film contest is held on BitF City, and after every entrance is deemed gimicky and overall sucky by the staff, the citizens lose trust and friendship with each other and every citizen loses his anterior friends. They finally realize a life without each others would be miserable, and return to being friends. However, after this, the contest is not postponed, and they all make a macro-movie where they reminiscence of their past that they have filmed; nothing but cuts from anterior episodes. The staff not only gives them the first place and gold medals, but also makes them remember that they have much more to live. *No Short Episode 53: "Would You Like Evil With That?" Deevil and Kuddles open up a fast food chain in an attempt to trap all the good guys. However, once business starts booming, they'll have to make the choice between making money and destroying their enemies. ~ Kuddles: I need a Double Double Triple Quarter Pounder Half Calf And A Half Hold The Onion, And The Onion, And The Onion. Deevil: What does that even mean?!?!? Kuddles: I dunno, but they're selling like hot cakes! *Short: "Oh to be Young and a Toaster" Elbat daydreams about the days when he was a handsome young toaster. Episode 54: "Little Shop of Bores" Analaya playing around with some spells while running around in the Golden Rose. Soon enough, the plants a running wild, creating some sort of forest/swamp/jungle/monster. Can Joe, Ella, and Analaya stop the Golden Rose from going out of control? *Short: "Blender Vs. Fish" Sinnet tries his hand at fishing. This will end well. Episode 55: "Witch Roboguy?" Roboguy time travels back to the time of the Salem Witch Trials, where he is believed to be a witch. *Short: "Texting" Roboguy and Sinnet text message back and forth, with the user only seeing their expressions as they go. Episode 56: "Cooking With Deevil" After a wild and alcohol-soaked Villain's Party, Deevil tries to cook the citizens in a gigantic soup. *No Short* Episode 57: "PEMDAS" A 1-hour special. Sinnet discovers where Smart Mass came from: A gigantic, gross Martian blob. This blob comes to the city, looking for Sinnet.... ~ Sinnet: ELBAT, ELBAT, ELBAT! COME OUT QUIIIIIIIIICK! LOOK! LOOK! - smart mass is rolling around in the grass - Elbat: Uh, yeah. I'm not intrested in your orange pile bouncing around. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to finish my novel. - this repeats 5 times - Elbat: Why did I sign up for this?... *No Short Episode 58: "Snow daze" Because of a blizzard, everyone is snowed into the lab. While Avlana goes to check for anybody outside the lab (since she can easily survive sub-zero weather) everyone else is pretty much stuck. ~ Analaya: Gee, it's kinda dark... Murasashi: Is there a light? Analaya: *flips switch, but the light bulbs all blow out* ...No. ~ Rain: This reminds me of the time I and my friends were trapped in that ski lodge with that guy and his skanky Vampire girlfriend... Notar: Why? Rain: BECAUSE THERE'S NO WAY OUT AND I'M TRAPPED WITH A SKANKY DEMONESS!!! Kukaki: Huh? Did somebody call me? *No Short Episode 59: "Trail Blazers" Due to a huge blackout, the citizens temporarily have to relocate to a nearby city west of the mountains. Since the huge blackout cut out all transportation, the citizens will have to take it by foot.....and cart... ~ Manty: Aw, man! Why do we have to go on these old crappy carts, anyways? The Professor: Well, Manty, the teleportation wires were cut, all the cars are dead, and all the Swirly Guys got into an incident with a beehive over there. ((Cut to a group of heavily mangled Swirly Guys being tended to by doctors and nurses)) Random Swirly Guy: Actually, sir, the Swirly Guy power lines were cut. Prof. Whatever. ~ Jay (Pulling cart): Man, this is miserable! Pulling this cart all day makes me wanna puke. Manty: What are you saying? I broke my leg this morning and you've just been over there pulling that cart like ya don't care! Jay: Go run a few laps over by that tree there, Mant. It'll help, I promise. Notar: But, what about me? I've been bitten by five different kinds of venomous snakes! Jay: Just throw some water onto those bites and it'll be fine. Kiwi: And, what about me? I shot myself 2 times while I was hunting! Murasashi: And I almost drowned down at that creek we crossed! Kukaki: And I've got dysentery! - everybody looks at her awkwardly - Jay: That's your own problem. *Short: The citizens realize they forgot to celebrate Christmas. Episode 60: "The Real Housemates of BitF City" Poppy and Murasashi sign up to appear in a Reality TV show, and in the process turn into money-hungry, soulless brats. Disgusted, Jay and Notar form a pact to take the show off the air. *Short: The professor discovers a basketball court in the attic of his lab, and, to his distress, everybody crams in to play a rather loud tournament. Episode 61: "Super Mantis and his Justice League of Super Fun Happy Friends" Manty's Ultimateum Form is swapped out with superhero powers. Excited, he forms a justice league of the citizens already with powers. Little do they know that they're in more pain then they think. *Short: Manty teases the citizens with fake love notes. Episode 62: "The Superzeroes Part 1" The gang, except Roboguy, Becomes superheroes when Slick Steel comes to town *Short: "Pet Walkers" Swerve opens a dog walking company. Episode 63: "The Superzeroes Part 2" The ending to the cliffhanger of last season's finale, Roboguy and Slick Steel have to save the gang when they get captured. *Short: "Egg" Manty takes care of an egg. Episode 64: "While the Mice are Away..." The Professor shows up for work one day to find that his lab has been heavily vandalized. Except . . . the villains are on vacation. Everyone is called to the HP Bar, and the Professor refuses to let anyone leave until the culprit is found. In classic whodunnit style, who better to play detective than our very own Roboguy? *Short: "CAKE'D" Sinnet holds a bake sale. Nonhumorous results. Episode 65: ". . . The Cats will Play" At the same time the previous episode is happening, the villains are on vacation. But can these evil, cold-blooded killers relax enough to enjoy themselves? Yeah, probably. *Short: "Sharp Edged Blade" Blade goes around, inhabiting the civilian's items in an attempt to scare them. Episode 66: "23 Short Stories about BitF City" Exactly what it says on the tin. 1. One of the Professor's inventions causes grievous bodily harm to Notar. 2. Manty gets drunk on Pink Swirlberries. 3. Roboguy walks around town, acting "kewl". 4. Jay walks into the HP Bar and stares at a poster for no reason. 5. Gaizo falls down a cliff. 6. Poppy climbs up a tree and meets a very rude squirrel. 7. Crafty and Elbat accidentally make noise in a library. 8. Kuddles noisily eats an ice cream cone. 9. Murasashi gets gum in her hair, and Jay tries to get it off. 10. Notar tests a new flying machine of the Professor's, but crashes it into the lab. 11. Deevil throws a baseball at Swerve. 12. Blade swallows a bug. Manty is deeply offended. 13. Kukaki accidentally hits on Poppy, due to a drunk misfire. 14. S.L.U.G is crushed by a giant, metal version of Manty's head. 15. Jay is still trying to get the gum out of Murasashi's hair. 16. Notar goes skydiving and forgets his parachute. 17. The Games Master bites on a large boulder. 18: Janus jumps on a trampoline. 19: Crafty gives Roboguy a quarter. 20: Kiwi swallows Bacon. 21: Jay gets the gum out of Murasashi's hair, but gets it stuck onto his hair. 22: Deevil kicks a can around. 23: Notar blows up the city. *No Short Episode 67: "The True Canuck Sport" During an especially frigid winter, the local lake freezes over, causing a whole troop of crazed Canadians to burst into town. The Canadians proceed to fill every single inch of space available in the city. What will the townspeople do aboot this mess, eh? *Short: "Lemonade" Manty opens up a lemonade stand. Episode 68: "Role Reversal" The townspeople decide to switch roles and personalities for a day. Hilarity ensues. ~ Jay: OK, now, plug in the yellow cord into the yellow socket on the TV... Where's the yellow socket? *drops cord to go behind the TV* --A few moments later-- Jay: OK, found it! Now, where's the cord? *looks at pile of tangled cords in front of him* ...GAHHH!!! *Short: "Technical Problems" Jay buys a top-of-the-line game console, then tries to figure out how to set it up. Episode 69: "A Shadow of Himself" Pt. 1 Janus suddenly performs a complete 180 and allies himself with the villains. Psi, with the help of the others, tries to figure out just why... ~ Janus: ...You don't believe me? Seriously? I thought you lot would jump at the whole betrayal thing, you're card carrying villains, for crying out loud! Future Prof.: You're a good friend of my past self, why would you turn on him? Janus: ... Alright then... Wait a minute. (Janus sets down a device on the floor that opens up to reveal a screen that's focused on the present Professor, who is currently working on an invention.) (Janus leaves the room. A moment later, he shows up behind the present Professor and, without a word, smashes him over the head with the flat side of his sword, knocking him out cold. He walks off-screen and returns, smirking.) Janus: That work for you? *No Short Episode 70: "A Shadow of Himself" Pt. 2 Soon after it is revealed that Janus has turned evil due to a remainder of the darkness clouding his heart, he leads a full-on assault on the city. ~ Janus: (in cockpit of giant war mech) You know, Psi, this whole villainy thing is actually pretty fun. Psi: (rolls eyes) Maybe so, but as a villain, you're always going to get your ass kicked by the heroes. No exceptions. Janus: I like to think that being an ex-hero gives me some immunity. (mech punches Psi to the ground) *No Short Episode 71: "Say what?!" Deevil invents a machine, turning the entire city into a silent movie. The only way out is to go through the entire plot of the movie, but who would agree to that? *Short: S.L.U.G. hijacks the Flying Oblivion, and takes it on a night on the town. Lets hope Deevil doesn't find out. Episode 72: "Gumzilla!" One of the Professor's machines turns a large pile of Murasashi's gum into a monster. Seeing it as threat, most of the gang tries to destroy it. Murasashi, however, doesn't see it that way. She knows that it is just misunderstood. Can she convince the others to stop? *Short: Swerve teaches Manty how to play with a yo-yo. Hilarity ensues. Episode 73: "Every Gijinka Fan's Dream" The Prof makes a device that's supposed to give people instincts of animals (improved smell and hearing senses, for example) but it ends up changing humanoids into animals and vice versa (Roboguy and Crafty also become Human, BTW). When it affects several of the main cast, Aka is happy with his transformation into a human, and throws the device out the window before the Professor can reverse it! When Deevil and Kuddles get their hands on it, can the Professor and the others get it back? *Short: "Hot Soup" Manty burns his mouth on Swerve's Spicy Soup. Meaning temperature wise, by the way, so nobody realizes anything's wrong since it's so spicy. Episode 74: "I'll take that bet 'cuz dimwit's my name..." Everyone becomes irritated with everyone else's bothersome habits and tendencies. A bet is made that the many inhabitants and guests of the city can't break the mold. For example, Raizo and Kukaki can't hit on anyone, Joel and Faith can't show eachother affection, Ezekiel and the Prof can't use Techno Babble, Bola and Murasashi can't chew gum, etc.... WHAT WILL HAPPEN? WHO WILL WIN? *Short: "Tree" Sinnet somehow gets stuck in a tree. Episode 75: "Manty and the Copiously Large Candy Store" Manty wins a diamond ticket to tour Fridian's Copiously Large Candy Store, the world's largest....candy store. 4 other citizens get the diamond tickets and tour the factory, too. Who will shine, and who will be brutally humiliated by their bothersome habits? (nope, Murasashsi isn't gonna be a Violet parody in this one, surprisingly.) *Short: Rac gets lost in Magmapolis. Episode 76: "Group Therapy" Morsque sends the other villains to see a psychiatrist to solve their individual, and group problems, so they will have an easier time working together. Unfortunatly, they aren't exactly willing to go. *Short: In Dexter's Lab fashion, Deevil creates an invention, and S.L.U.G. messes it up. Episode 77: "Darky's Done" Feeling under appreciated, Darky quits being a cop. The local theifs and criminals go on a crime spree due to his quitting. Can the gang convince Darky to be a cop again, before the whole city becomes a cess pool of crime and villainy? *Short: Manty ponders upon the meaning of life. Episode 78: "Mesmerising Memories" The citizens think back upon their earlier lives wistfully. *Short: For some reason, carrying a blue pencil becomes the latest 'in' thing. Episode 79: "Blood Beast" A failed experiment turns Kiwi into a bloodsucking vampire. Can the other citizens find a way to reverse this before he bleeds them all dry? *Short: Another mantis appears and is instantly attracted to Manty. Awkward moments are had when they see her sharpening her pincers. ~ - Manty sees her sharpening pincers - Manty: ...cd-i zelda. Episode 80: "Valentine's Day" The Professor makes a love brew, and one of 2 things happen. -Roboguy tries to help, and adds a chocolate bar. "Because nothing's sweeter than chocolate!" Unfortunately, the chocolate makes the brew mutate into a giant Cupid monster, and the gang has to defeat it, yadda yadda yadda. -A few people drink it, and we have a few love triangles going on! *No Short Episode 81: "BitF City in The City" A tiny version of BitF City grows in a rare flower in the plant shop, complete with microscopic citizens. The normal citizens go drunk with power. *Short: "Elephant" As a prank, Manty smuggles an elephant into the town. Episode 82: "Abliens From Anobber Planet! Part 1" Some Aliens crash-land in the city's park. They annoy the citizens to death, until more aliens come and kidnap the city! It's up to the nice aliens to save them. *No short Episode 83: "Abliens From Anobber Planet! Part 2" The aliens summon the rest of their planet to help them fight. Oh crap. *No Short Episode 84: "FtiB Town Part 1" The gang stumbles into an alternate universe full of their opposites! Now they have to get home. ~ Bacon: Splur? Curd: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I AM NOT YOUR OPPOSITE! ........ ok i am.... *No Short Episode 85: "FtiB Town Part 2" The gang has to stop their antis from destroying BitF City! ~ Roboguy: What did I miss? Manty: Nothing much. A psychotic komodo dragon leading an army of evil opposites of the citizens in order to destroy us all. Roboguy: So nothing new? *No Short Episode 86: "Oh No, A Halloween Special" The gang has a scary story contest. PLANET OF THE BACON: The gang goes on a trip through space and ends up on a plant full of creatures like bacon, only meaner. Mutant Mantis: Manty becomes a monster. A HIDEOUS MONSTER! Kiwiputer: Kiwi's mechanical arm takes over his mind and causes the world's computers to go psycho! *Short: "Candy" Manty has a candy eating contest. Episode 87: "Tourist Trap" Many, and I mean many, tourists flood into the city. These are the kind of tourists with the floppy hats, sun screen on noses, flash photography, etc. While some citizens enjoy the tourism, like Kiwi, since he's getting so much business, others have a different opinion. Things aren't made any easier when a few monsters attack the city. Oh how can this problem be solved? *Short: A mysterious ticking noise can be heard somewhere in Deevil's castle. Man, it has one nice beat to it. The villains sing to the beat. Episode 88: "Go Glargreg go!" Glargreg has had enough of a life of evil. He decides to make amends with the city, by helping out. Unfortunately, he causes more problems when he's trying to help, instead of destroy. How can the gang get out og this one? *Short: Blade manages to get into Deevil's castle, where he manages to get the bug rather annoyed. Episode 89: "March of The Mantids" Manty, after a trip to the Blood Bank, accidentally spills some mantis plasma on some of the citizens. He learns, to his horror and eventual fascination, that doing so turns them into other mantises. ~ Mantis Swerve: Manty, you gotta do something! That plasma you spilled on me has turned me into a mantis! Manty: No dip, sherlock. We should probably get you to the Professor so he can- *slips on a puddle* - the vial of plasma hits Rac on the forehead, spilling some, and lands intact on the ground, facing upwards - Manty/Swerve: OH, CRAP. *Short: The Cree and The Basement Monster become friends. Episode 90: "Life in the Fast Lane" The city is transformed into a huge kart track. Tourists come from all over the world to ride it, but not all of them have good on the mind... ~ - Manty is driving around on a kart. He looks happy at first, but his expression changes to a rather disgusted look - Manty: Why the hell am I in a car? *No short Episode 91: "Battle Royale Pt. 1" Poppy and Illia decide to hold a sparring tournament like they have back home, with a great prize which I haven't decided on yet. However, when Deevil, S.L.U.G., Kuddles and the Future Professor enter... ~ Analaya (as an announcer): Next round is Kukaki versus the Professor! YAY! Kukaki: *poses* You sure you wanna go through with this, hon? Professor: ...YES! *ker-smash* Kukaki: OH HOW CRAZY *KO'd* Analaya: And the Professor pulls off a fantastic One-Hit KO! He wins! *Short: "Sinnet's Super Sumo Smash" Sinnet and Roboguy have a sumo style fight. Episode 92: "Battle Royale Pt. 2" When Deevil, Kuddles and the Future Professor make it into the later rounds of the tournament, their intentions become clear... Okay, maybe not, but the good guys "know" something's up, and refuse to let them win! SPOILER ALERT: *They legitimately just wanted to enter for fun.* *Short: "Grudge Match" Kukaki wants a rematch with the Professor, but he's not interested. Episode 93: "Super Short Collection" A bunch of shorts. "Kuh-Rah-Tay" Jay and Murasashi engage in a friendly karate fight. "Sailing" Rac goes sailing.... with Roboguy hitchhiking along. This can't go well. "Bowling" Gaizo goes bowling, with near-catastrophic results. "The Fly" A mutant fly terrorizes Joe and Ella's shop. Strangely, they don't even call in a certain mantis to help. "Ultimate" Poppy somehow gets ahold of the Ultimateum agates. *No Short Episode 94: "MMO Mastery" Several city dwellers try their hand at some MMOs. M3505 PL0X: Darky plays Maplestory and gets harassed by noobs wanting "100 skwishi likwids pliz@@@@" How do I shot Orcs: Manty plays LotR Online and forgets what the attack button is. mi 5w0rd: ph34r 1t: Kiwi plays World of Warcraft and shows off his 'skillz' to some low levelled Rogues. The hell...: The Prof plays Runescape and soon realises how crap it is, causing him to hate all MMOs forever. *Short: During a quest, Darky meets the monster Bigfoot and proceeds to run away, terrified for his character's life. However, Bigfoot gives chase. Episode 95: "Ninja Nightmare" The City is attacked by violent ninjas wanting all of its funds. *Short: Kiwi believes himself to be Spiderman. Episode 96: "The Days of the Maze" A maze is discovered to exist underneath BitF City. The Professor, Rac, Janus, and Kiwi are selected to be sent down for exploration. But once they get lost, can they keep themselves sane, and off each other's throats? *Short: "Bored Games (Hur Hur)" Elbat challenges Sinnet to an intellectual board game. And loses. Episode 97: "Hostagey Part Un" A mad man gets control of the Professor's lab, and all of the city's functions (cause it seems that the Professor can control most things from his lab), and takes Flora and Fauna hostage to keep them from interfering. *Short: "I Shot the Sherif" Darky gets injured, leaving Jay to handle the police work. Episode 98: "Hostagey Part Deux" The gang need to devise a plan to stop the mad man from destroying the city, without endangering Flora and Fauna. But with the controls of the whole city in the villains hands, can they possibly stop him? *Short: "But I Did Not Shoot the Deputy" Jay gets injured during police work, leaving it up to the injured Darky. Episode 99: "School Days, Part 1" A government official notices most of the citizens haven't even had a proper full education, and orders them to go to school again. This turns out to be a problem, as the citizen's wacky behavior drives the teachers crazy. Meanwhile, after school, Jay and Murasashi miss the bus. While walking home, they somehow get stuck in an alternate dimension. *No short Episode 100: "School Days, Part 2" The citizens attending the school notice the somewhat evil intentions of the teacher, and go off to bust Deevil, as they think he's the one behind this. He isn't. Meanwhile, Jay and Murasashi get out of the alternate dimension, but have to go into detention for playing Hooky. *No Short Category:T.V. Series